Do You Believe In Fairy-Tale?
by daddysugar
Summary: "Akankah dirimu mempercayaiku?" - Woozi, "Tidak bisa dipercaya !" - Hoshi. SoonHoon, JeongCheol, Meanie, SeokChan, VerKwan, JunHao, JisoosxHimself.
1. Chapter 1

Author : yourgenie17

Title : Do you believe in fairy-tale?

Characters : Soonyoung Kwon, Jihoon Lee, Jeonghan Yoon, Seungcheol Choi, Chan Lee, Seokmin Lee, Minghao Xu, Junhui Wen, Hansol Choi, Seungkwan Boo, Jisoo Hong

Rated : T

Genre : School!au, Fairy-Tale!au, Supernatural!au

Warning: bxb, yaoi, lime apalah itu julukannya yang asam-asam. Bahasa author yang sering dibilang kaku sampai ke real-life (This is my colour, my words, my stories dude! So don't like, don't read). Mengandung unsur fairy-tale (kisah kisah peri). Mengandung unsur mitologi Yunani. Mengandung unsur-unsur supernatural ngawur berasal dari pendapat author yang memiliki pemikiran 'agak'.

Discalaimer : I only lend their name, faces, and a little bit of their characters. I'm gonna changes their characters for good use. Main ideas of this story are mine. Fairy-tale's main concepts in this story are mine. Mithology Yunani are themself belong.

NOTE :

UNTUK BEBERAPA POV AKAN DIGUNAKAN BANMAL (BAHASA NON FORMAL).

Clue:

Warga fairy-tale akan menggunakan bahasa formal dan memiliki gelagat aneh.

...

Proudly present,

 _YOURGENIE17_

© December of 2016.

...

[HOSH POV]

SEOKMIN_Dk:

Kwon, ada pr sejarah

Katanya bakal dibahas tuh

Kelompok situ udah?

Cepetan ke sekolah

Soom_hosh!:

Iya bawel

Udah sampe depan kelas nih

Dimana?

Oi dimana?

Hapenya ngapain dimatiin kudaaaa TT

"ㅡNgetiknya bisa nyante nggak? Nggak udah di audio-in gitu?" kaget Seokmin dari belakang.

"Yatuhan hampir jantung gua copot!" jerit gua nggak nyante.

Sementara pihak yang iseng hanya bisa nyengir kuda.

Asem.

Dasar kuda.

"Kelompok gua udah sih, kelompoklu bahas apa?" tanya Seokmin,"Kelompok gua sih udah juga, tapi ya gitu. Power-pointnya ada di Mingyu, pakai laptop Wonwoo katanya," jawab gua.

"Kelompoklu bahas apa chi?" Tanya Seokmin sembari nganterin ke tempat duduk. Kami sebelahan btw,"Aprodhita, lu?"

"Itu pendek ya. Ehm. Kelompok gua bahas Zeus, chi. Bayangkan mannnn, Zeus anaknya berapa coba," jawab Seokmin bete-sebete betenya.

"ㅡLu mending," Seungkwan yang baru taro tas nimbrung tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa jeng?" tanya gua.

"Kelompok gua bahas gaia! Lu kira anaknya bisa diitung jari?! Mana gambar cyclopes-nya ngeri semua!" jerit Seungkwan.

"Boleh ketawa nggak?" izin Seokmin.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaㅡ"

"ㅡstop dulu bully ajeng-nya," ujar Mingyu yang baru dateng bareng Wonwoo.

"Ada apaan?" tanya Seungkwan sewot.

"Santai jeng, hehe." Kata Seokmin.

"Katanya mau ada anak baru," ujar Mingyu disambut anggukan Wonwoo,"Kami mengembalikan mic tadi, lalu bertemu dengan wali kelas. Dia tampaknya begitu senang memiliki murid baru, dengar-dengar murid baru itu ranking satu disekolah lama," ujar Wonwoo kali ini.

"Ah, pantesan aja" ujar Seokmin.

"Woo, kenapa suka pake bahasa formal sih? Santai aja kali," kata Seungkwan ceplas-ceplos.

"Dia nggak suka pakai bahasa gaul, jeng. Setiap orang 'kan punya pendapat yang berbeda, IYA NGGAK CI?" kaget Mingyu.

"O-oh? Iya iya iya," jawab gua sekenanya.

"Bisa gua tebak lu bergadang baca komik semalam?" selidik Seungkwan dengan kesotoy-annya.

"Idie, siapa yang baca komik?" Elak gua.

"Terus lu ngapain ?" Tanya Mingyu.

"Main coc, hehehe"

"huuuuuu, dasar gamers" koor Seungkwan.

...

[Hoon Pov]

Oh. Jadi ini sekolahnya?

Well, lumayan bagi _muggle_ (manusia).

Aku Jihoon Lee. Atau namaku di _fairy-tale_ adalah Woozi. Berusia 15 tahun didunia ini, dan 21 tahun di dunia asliku.

Hm, ya. Aku adalah peri.

Aku diberi mandat oleh Suga hyung untuk turun ke bumi dalam tugas wajib peri setiap abad.

Kami akan turun setiap seabad sekali.

Tugas peri adalah membantu dan menemani manusia spesial, biasanya yang termasuk spesial adalah manusia yang dikehidupan sebelumnya melakukan banyak kebajikan, reinkarnasi dewa-dewi, maupun anak para dewa-dewi.

Aku termasuk _rainbow-fairy_ yang bisa berganti warna sayap. Musim lalu sayapku berwarna pink, dan itu membuatku diberi julukan err.. Pinky boy?

Untunglah musim ini sayapku berwarna caramel. Sehingga aku tidak perlu mewarnai rambutku dengan warna pink kembali.

Dan disinilah aku, berdiri di depan ruang guru. Dimana aku harus kembali bersekolah untuk menyamar menjadi manusia.

"Kulihat kau sudah berdiri disini sejak tadi, ada apa dik ?" Sapa seseorang.

Sialan, siapa yang beraniㅡ

Hm?

Wangi ini kan?

"Ah, aku Kwon Soonyoung. Kau bisa memanggilku Soon, Hoshi, atau ochi juga boleh," ujarnya.

"N-ne,"

 _Aku sudah tahu itu dirimu, hoshi. Hanya mencium dari wangi tubuhmu._

"Jadi siapa namamu?" tanyanya.

Ah, iya. Aku lupa memasang nametag-ku.

"Wo-Jihoon Lee. Na-namaku Jihoon Lee," sahutku gugup.

"Baiklah Jihoon-ssi, ada yang bisa kubantu ?" tanyanya.

 _Bagaimana aku tidak gugup?_

"Aku tidak berani menemui wali kelas," cicitku sembari merunduk.

"Kusangka dirimu adik kelas! Ternyata kita setingkat!" serunya.

 _Orang yang menjadi alasanku lahir dan turun ke bumi berada dihadapanku [!]_

…

"Namaku Hong Jisoo," sapa wali kelas dengan senyum yang.. Well, bisa dikatakan _angelic._

"Dirimu peri kan?" tanya wali kelas tiba-tiba.

Aku terkejut.

Langkahku berhenti seketika.

"Santai, Woozi-ah," ujarnya.

 _DARIMANA DIA MENGATAHUI NAMAKU?!_

"Woozi, Rainbow, Guard-type.. Hm, Hoshi?" ejanya dengan nada yang menakutkan bagiku.

"Siapa anda sebenarnya ?" tanyaku berusaha tenang.

Lalu ia tergelak.

"Sepertinya perkenalanku tadi belum lengkap. Joshua, Angel, Division of Scheduler and Management," ujarnya sembari mengulurkan tangan.

"Hhh, kusangka dirimu satan!" ujarku sembari menyambut jabatan tangannya.

Satan, devil, dengan apalagi dirimu menyebutnya, iblis?

"Dia satu kelas denganmu, rupanya Jeonghan benar-benar memberimu fasilitas yang baik ya?" ujarnya sembari mendongak keatas.

"Ah? Dirinya? Selain jadi Angel divisi Helper, dia sudah kuanggap sebagai ibuku sendiri," ujarku.

"Kudengar ayahmu adalah muggle? Itu benar atau bukan? Aku bukan tipe yang mempercayai gossip, jadi ya kutanyakan langsung lebih baik kan?"

Aku tersenyum simpul,"Dia ayah terbaik," ujarku singkat.

Joshua berhenti didepan pintu,"Nanti berikan aku nomor teleponmu. Ja, sudah siap?" tanyanya sembari memegang knop pintu kelas.

"ehm. Siap,"

...

[HOSHI POV]

Hong- _ssaem_ (panggilan gaul untuk guru) muncul sembari tersenyum lebar.

Guru Sejarah merangkap guru Bahasa Inggris itu lebih cocok jadi pastur sih, menurut ochi.

Dia itu alim banget sih.

"Itu pasti anak barunya," tunjuk Seokmin.

"Deka, gua kan udah bilang tadi ketemu anak baru itu diruang guru," ujar gua sewot.

"Hehehe, kalau diliat tipelu banget chi," ujarnya.

"Ha-Ha. Lucu sekali, Seok. Gua yang megang sabuk hitam Taekwon aja kebanting sama badan semungil dia," bisik gua.

Tuk!

Dahi Seokmin yang selebar jalan tol, dan semulus kain sutra-ngawur-dilempar tutup spidol oleh Hong-ssaem.

Kami berada di barisan depan dimana kalau di pointblank, gampang ngeheadshootnya kalau nggak pake tameng.

Gua yang takutan sama Hong-ssaem Cuma bisa nyengir kuda. Tumben banget sih, dia jadi killer.

"Maaf, ssaem!" Ujar kami berdua.

Hong-ssaem tersenyum bak malaikat-lagi-seakan akan yang barusan nggak terjadi,"Nah, murid baru perkenalkan dirimu," ujarnya dengan nada lembut.

Dengan badan super-mungil dimata gua, si Jihoon menulis hangul namanya di papan tulis. Dengan catatan, dengan agak menjinjit.

"Namaku Jihoon, usia 15. Berasal dari busan, selalu memakai bahasa formal," ujarnya.

"Ehm, apa ada pertanyaan ?" Tanya Hong-ssaem.

"Ya, Lizzy ?"

"Apa ukuran baju Jihoon-ssi itu M ?" celetuknya.

Yang ditanya mukanya memerah,"Aniyo, S" cicitnya dengan nada sangat pelan. Untung kelas sepi jadi suara semungil itu bisa gua denger.

"Punya nama panggilan nggak ?" tanya Seokmin sembari nyegir kuda.

Yang ditanya ngelirik Hong-ssaem bentaran,"Woozi? Uji?" Katanya.

"Lu peri ya ?" tanya Seungkwan.

"U-uhukkk!"

Yang ditanya..

Tersedak.

"Lu kobam ya jeng? Hari gini mana ada yang percaya peri ?" Sahut Seokmin.

"Huk!" tiba-tiba Jihoon kayak ngebatukin serbuk kelap-kelip gitu.

"Nggak ada salahnya percaya peri. Aku percaya peri, sangat-sangat percaya peri," ujar Wonwoo tiba-tiba.

"Gua juga percaya peri, nggak ada anehnya toh,"

Semua eksistensi kelas mengarah ke meani couple tiba-tiba. Sementara gua ngelirik kearah Jihoon yang kini udah keliatan sehat-sehat aja.

Yang gua liat tadi itu..

Sulap ya?

"Oke Jihoon, silahkan duduk di sebelah Soonyoung. Mari kita mulai pelajaran hari ini," ujar Hong-ssaem.

"Psst, lu liat serbuk kelap-kelip tadi nggak Seok?" tanya gua bisik-bisik lagi.

"Serbuk apaan? Glitter? Lu mau pake buat apaan? Kalau alat makeup pinjem ke Seungkwan aja, atau mungkin Lizzy?" celetuk Seok.

"Bukan alat make up, kudaaaa!" erang gua esmosi.

"Ehm. Seokmin kalau masih mau mengobrol silahkan keluar dari kelas ini," kata hoong-ssaem tiba-tiba udah muncul dihadapan kami.

"T-tapi pak yang ngajak ngobrol kan.."

"Seokmin, kelompokmu maju pertama!" titah Hong-ssaem.

Lalu Seokmin dihadiahi death-glare attack oleh Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

...

[Jihoon POV]

"Bagaimana sekolahmu nak?" sambut Jeonghan umma.

Setelah mandi dan berganti baju, aku turun kebawah untuk berkumpul makan malam.

Ya, peri butuh makan. Tetapi kalau berada di dekat orang alasan peri itu lahir, tidak hanya makan, tidur pun tidak dibutuhkan.

"Soonyoung kan satu kelas sama dia," celetuk Seungcheol appa yang kini sedang menikmati samgyetangnya.

"Ah, benar juga. Bagaimana pertemuan pertamanya ?" Tanya Jeonghan umma.

"Buruk. Aku membantingnya di 5 menit setelah kalimat pertama," jawabku lesu.

"Apa ?!" pekik Jeonghan umma.

"Like son, like mother" celetuk Seunghcheol appa.

"Diam, Choi. Aku ini laki-laki," bela Jeonghan.

Ah. Ya.

Mereka gay.

Jeonghan adalah Angel division of Helper, Caring and Education yang bernasib sial-menurutku-menikahi Seungcheol;Vampire yang entah mengapa doyan dan mampu bertahan dengan makanan manusia dan merupakan CEO dari Choi Corps. . Mereka menikah di Belanda tepat setelah seminggu aku turun ke bumi.

"Huft.. Kak Seokmin mengabaikan K-Talk ku," keluh Chan yang baru turun dari kamarnya-yang berseberangan dengan kamarku-dilantai atas.

"Hm? Yang benar ?" tanya appa.

Chan menunjukkan chatnya kepada Appa.

"Handphone-nya tidak aktif," sahutku.

"Benarkah ?" Tanya Chan tidak percaya.

"Aku berani bersumpah Chan," ujarku malas.

Ah, aku lupa untuk memperkenalkan.

Dia adalah Chan Lee. Dengan nama peri Dino. Merupakan peri alchemist yang mendapat posisi guard.

Tugasnya adalah menjaga Seokmin.

Hhh. Seokmin sialan yang hampir membuatku mati.

Ah, aku jadi ingat sesuatu.

"Jeon Wonwoo adalah peri buku.. Penjanganya.. Mingyu? Si jelmaan Arhes?" celetukku.

"Kurasa reinkarnasi, bukan jelmaan, sayangku," koreksi umma.

"Dia tampan sih, tapi sayang aku sudah jatuh dengan Hoshi dikehidupan lalu," ujarku malas.

Hoshi Kwon, Reinkarnasi dari Zeus.

Hal yang tabu sebenarnya. Namun tidak ada hukuman yang berkaitan tentang jatuh cinta dengan para muggle.

"Malam semua," sapa seseorang bertubuh sangat kurus didepan pintu sana.

"Malam Hao-er, sini makan dulu," ujar Seungcheol yang masih asik berkutat dengan samgyetangnya.

"Tsk. Harusnya dirinya menunggu semua anggota keluarga lengkap dahulu," dengus Jeonghan.

Minghao Xu, peri permohonan, guard-type. Dengar-dengar orang yang dia jaga itu reinkarnasi Poseidon.

"Hahaha, tidak apa-apa umma. Hao-er tadi ada jam kuliah sore," katanya sembari tersenyum.

Dan ini adalah keluarga angkatku di bumi.

[…]

 _Ah. Cham!_

 _Bagaimana aku bisa memberitahunya kalau aku peri pelindungnya?_

 _Dihari pertamapun aku sudah membantingnya!_

...

Huwaaa! Selesai juga chapter 1 nya. Bagaimana? Bagus?


	2. Chapter 2

Author : yourgenie17

Title : Do you believe in fairy-tale?

Characters : Soonyoung Kwon, Jihoon Lee, Jeonghan Yoon, Seungcheol Choi, Chan Lee, Seokmin Lee, Minghao Xu, Junhui Wen, Hansol Choi, Seungkwan Boo, Jisoo Hong

Rated : T

Genre : School!au, Fairy-Tale!au, Supernatural!au

Warning: bxb, yaoi, lime apalah itu julukannya yang asam-asam. Bahasa author yang sering dibilang kaku sampai ke real-life (This is my colour, my words, my stories dude! So don't like, don't read). Mengandung unsur fairy-tale (kisah kisah peri). Mengandung unsur mitologi Yunani. Mengandung unsur-unsur supernatural ngawur berasal dari pendapat author yang memiliki pemikiran 'agak'.

Discalaimer : I only lend their name, faces, and a little bit of their characters. I'm gonna changes their characters for good use. Main ideas of this story are mine. Fairy-tale's main concepts in this story are Yunani are themself belong.

NOTE :

UNTUK BEBERAPA POV AKAN DIGUNAKAN BANMAL (BAHASA NON FORMAL).

Clue:

Warga fairy-tale akan menggunakan bahasa formal dan memiliki gelagat aneh.

...

Proudly present,

 _YOURGENIE17_

© December of 2016.

Chapter 2 ; only my imagination

[HOSH POV]

Gua rasa ada yang salah sama gua seharian ini.

"Chi ? Tumben amat lu makannya dikit ? Diet ya ?" tanya Seokmin sembari nyengir kuda.

Ah, ini jam makan siang.

"Lu pada liat si Jihoon nggak ?" tanya Seungkwan.

"Kagak tuh, mungkin dia bawa bekal kali ?" sahut Seokmin.

"Padahal mau ngajak dia makan bareng tadi, nggak ngeh sih. Badannya kecil, susah di notice.." gumam Seungkwan.

"Wonwoo, kok lu keliatan jarang makan sih ?" tanya Seokmin tiba-tiba.

Wonwoo tersedak.

Setelah ngasih minum ke Wonwoo, Mingyu angkat bicara,"Dia emang susah makan, udah biarin aja" ujarnya.

"D-diet," gumamnya pelan.

"Hah ? Badan udah tulang semua, apalagi yang mau di-dietin woo?" sahut gua.

"Asal ada Mingyu, nggak perlu makan," celetuk Seokmin.

"Hahahaha, bisa aja kuda," sambar Mingyu.

"Tau aja tiang listrik!" sahut Seungkwan ngebela Seokmin.

Lalu kami semua ketawa sampai di notice sekantin.

Duh, jimayu akutuh .g

...

Sekarang udah pulang sekolah. Udah mandi. Snack lengkap. Hp ada kuota.

Saatnya...

Main game online .yy

Ting !

"Siapa nih ?"

Ada yang ngechat.

+82********

Hai ?

Ini Jihoon

Ada grup kelas tidak ?

Bisa tolong masukkan ke grup kelas ?

Untuk jaga-jaga kalau lupa tugas.

Ah.

Jihoon ?

..wait.

Soon_Hosh

Jihoon ?

Dapet nomor gua dari siapa ?

Grup kelas ya ? Cuma dikit isinya

Soalnya yang lain masih pada pake hape lipat

Langsung gua add dia ke grup gang gua.

Maap ji, bukannya mau boong. Tapi grup kelas emang nggak ada/?

Soon_Hosh changes 'Keluarga Cemara' into 'X1 IPA-A'

Seokmin_Deka :

Apa-apaan nih

Jangan bilang mau dirubah ke grup kelas

Weh ochi muncul g

Soon_Hosh :

Maap nie manteman mantan sekalian .g

Tadi Jihoon k-talkin gua

Dia nanya ada grup kelas atau nggak

Katanya buat nanya nanya tugas

Jadi karena gua terlanjur boong

Gua kirim dia ke sini ya ? kesian gtu

Divab00 :

Aelah gua kira ada apa

Udahlah invite aja

Gpp kan buat nambah anggota geng .yy

Buru invite nggak

Soon_Hosh invited JihoonLee into 'X1 IPA-A'

JihoonLee joined group.

Soon_Hoon :

Welcome Ji

Betah betah digroup ya

Lizzy_as :

Widih ada anak baru

Mingyu_Prince :

Wow wow, ada apa nie

Wih ada nax baru

Lam kenal .gg

Divab00 :

Tiang, mending lu scroll dlu

Mingyu_Prince :

Iya udh kok, paham paham

JihoonLee :

Halo

Izin tidur dahulu

Bye

Wonwoo_Jeon :

Baru saja ingin menyapa *emo*

Mingyu_Prince :

Jeon, piring tadi udh di cuci kan ?

Wonwoo_Jeon :

Udah Kim. Otw ke sana, selimut jangan lupa dibentang. Mengantuk sekali rasanya..

Soon_Hosh :

Wait. What ?

Lu berdua tidur bareng ?

Seokmin_Deka :

Acie, buat dedek buat dedek

Ditunggu dedeknya .yy

Divab00 :

Hush. Mereka kan emang tinggal bareng

Asik banget tuh, udah direstuin sama kim

Jadi iri .gg

Seokmin_Deka :

Gua ada gosip .yy

Katanya besok ada anak bule mau pindah ke sekolah kita

Dia anak homeschooling tadinya

Terus mau pindah ke kelas kita

Divab00 :

Ekskius mehh

Demi ap loe

Dih dih gua gasabar mau liat .yy

Cuci mata gitu liat yang bening-bening

Seokmin_Deka :

Dia cowok ndut

Emangnya lu gay ?

Divab00 :

Lu sendiri ga gay ap ?

Itu tuh sama anak kelas satu yang sering chat elu

Suka kali dia sama lu .yy

Weh sepi weh

Mingyu_Prince :

Maap sider tadi, Wonwoo ngambek wkwk

Si Chan kan ya ? adeknya Jihoon

Wonwoo_Jeon :

Mingyu tahu dari Jisoo-ssaem tadi sore

Soalnya dia butuh keeper untuk futsal /bantu jawab

Seokmin_Deka :

Sorry gua bukan gay.

...

[Jihoon POV]

HAH ?

Seokmin bukan gay ?

Astaga. Pantas saja dia bersikap seperti itu kepada chan.

" Jihoon hyung," panggil Chan tiba-tiba.

"I-iya ?!" dengan cepat aku mengunci layar ponsel.

"Sedang apa ?" tanyanya.

"Ah, tadi baru saja meminta Hoshi untuk masuk grup kelas. Sejujurnya sih, ingin sekali chat dengannya," ujarku sedikit berbohong.

"Begitu ya ? ah iya juga ! Hari sabtu nanti chan sudah membuat janji dengan Seokmin hyung pergi ke L0tte w0rld," ujarnya.

Aku tercengang seketika.

"A-apa tidak bisa di undur ?" tanyaku gugup. Chan memiringkan kepalanya bingung,"Ada apa ?" tanyanya kembali.

"M-membuat kue ? A-aku ingin sekali membuat kue untuk Hoshi !" ujarku setengah mati menahan gugup.

"Ah, membuat kue ? Sayang sekali tidak bisa hyung, chan sudah berjanji dengan Seokmin hyung. Nanti chan bilang kepada umma saja ya ? Chan kembali ke kamar dahulu, chan ingin mengerjakan tugas ," ujarnya sembari tertawa riang saat keluar kamarku.

Oh, Demi Zeus. Sial !

...

[HOSH POV]

"Yo ! Pagi chi," sapa Seokmin saat dideretan loker sekolah.

"Pagi Deka. Ada apa nih, pagi-pagi ini seneng sekali keliatannya?" tanya gua.

"Nggak ada apa-apa. Si doi ngajak gua jalan hari minggu !" ujarnya seneng.

Gua ngerutin dahi.

"Si Lee Chan ?" tanya gua sembari nyenggol lengannya si Deka.

"Bukan ! Yuju anak kelas sebelah !" ujarnya.

"Bukannya lu bilang sore yang ngajak itu Lee Chan ?" tanya gua.

"Lee Chan mah ngajaknya sabtu, palingan maen biasa. Tapi ini loh, malemnya si Yuju ngajak juga, dia 'kan gebetan gua. Gabisa gua lewatin gitu aja kan ?" serunya.

Sret!

Tiba-tiba ada yang goyangin lengan gua. Tarik manggg .g

Gua noleh,"Lee.. Chan ?"

Terus gua lirik si Deka yang langsung bungkem.

"Ini kak," ujarnya sembari ngasih buku tebel ke gua.

"Ini buku apaan ?" tanya gua bingung.

Iyalah, pagi-pagi udah dikasih buku aja. Mana tebel lagi. Udah cukup buku fisika yang tebel .yy

"Yang pasti bukan dari Chan. A-annyeong !" pamitnya begitu aja.

Gua melongo.

"Sejak kapan dia ada disitu Ya Tuhan.. Rasanya jantung gua mau copot aja," ujar Seokmin sembari elus dada.

"..Fairy-tale ?" eja gua.

Ini buku bahasa Inggris apa bukan ?

...

"Yash. Good morning everybody, God bless y'all." Sapa Hong-ssaem.

Semua murid mendengarkan dengan khidmat.

Karena ini pelajaran bahasa inggris Hong-ssaem, yang pasti full-english. Jadi karena takut ketinggalan pelajarannya, nggak ada yang berani untuk ngobrol pas jam pelajaran dia.

"I have some information that there's new student again in this class, ehm.." katanya.

Ah, gosipnya si kuda bener toh ?

"Vernon ? c'mon go inside," ujar hong-ssaem.

Wah.

Semua yeoja dikelas plus Seungkwan memekik.

Leonardo d'Caprio kawe mennn.

"Introduce yourself," kata Hong-ssaem.

"..Ehm. Err, oke semuanya. Nama saya Vernon Chwe, nama korea saya Hansol Choi. Choose nickname that you wanted to call me, Vern, hansol, or sol or hans," sapanya.

Hong-ssaem mengangguk,"Is there any question ?" tanya Hong-ssaem.

Nana angkat tangan,"Is he your son ?"

"No, omg. He is my uncle," jawab Hansol.

"Are you already have girlfriend ?" tanya kyle kali ini.

Sumpah cewek ini cabe kalik-_- .gg

"Yes. I come to here because of that person," jawab hansol.

"Who's that person ?" kali ini Seungkwan yang nanya.

"You. Boo Seungkwan," jawabnya.

APA?

...

[Mingyu POV]

Seokmin_Deka invited HansolChoi

HansolChoi joined the group.

Divab00 :

DIH APAAN

NGAPAIN LU INVITE DIA KUDA

GUA NGAMBEK NIH

Seokmin_Deka :

Sang pujaan hati

Apakabarmu

Kuharap, kau baik-baik saja

Eaaa

Nana_As:

Acie ndut

Si doi masuk grup tuh

Kyle_Pg :

Cie ka vernon

Cie ka seungkwan

Jadian gih jadiann

Mingyu_Prince :

Aciat ciat ndut

Ada si bule noh

Cieee

Moga cpet jadian y .yy

Wonwoo_Jeon :

Vern welcome

Sudah lama tidak bertemu ya

Apakabar ?

What? Wonwoo kenal sama dia ?

HansolChoi :

Iya woo hyung

Baik, sekarang tinggal dirumah om Seungcheol

Main main kemari

Divab00 :

OM SEUNGCHEOL SAPA Y

CIE REUNIAN CIE

JihoonLee :

Seungcheol papa aku.

Seokmin_Deka :

Serius ji ?!

Om Seungcheol Choi corps. Kan ?

Om Seungcheol yang menang lomba panjet pinang tujuh belasan kemarenn

Soon_Hosh :

OM SEUNGCHEOL YANG TRAKTIR ES CENDOL ?!

Lizzy_AS :

Na, raina, om Seungcheol yang traktir anak as bakso itu loh

Raina_AS :

Yang ngebantu atep kamar gua yang bocor minggu lalu !

Kyungwon_PG :

Yang bantu Siyeon pas motornya mogok

Eunwoo_PG :

YANG BENERIN RUMAH POHON DEDEK KYLA

Yebin_PG:

Om-om yang bantu nemuin mochi anak anjing gua yang ilang T_T

Soon_Hosh :

*merasa terpanggil*

Tumben AS-PG lengkap

Biasanya kemana

Nana_AS :

Topiknya bagus

Raina_AS :

Topiknya bagus .2

Lizzy_AS :

Topiknya bagus .3

Mingyu_Prince :

Kalau nggak karena om Seungcheol

Mungkin gua nggak bisa ketemu sama Wonwoo

Iya gak woo ? 3

Wonwoo_Jeon :

Ya.

Singkat amat ka /3

Soon_Hosh :

Gua dikasih buku bagus sama si Chan

Judulnya Fairy-Tale

Kira-kira beneran ada nggak ya ?

Seokmin_Deka :

Mana ada peri, chi

Lu percaya begituan ?

Gua sih nggak!

Mingyu_Prince :

Gua sih percaya

Kalau ada peri

Soalnya mama gua selalu ngedongeng itu pas gua kecil

Cuma gua nggak yakin aja

Kalau dikehidupan sekarang itu masih ada peri..

"Hukkk !" tiba-tiba Wonwoo terbatuk disamping gua,"Woo ?! lu gapapa ?!" tanya gua panik.

Srakk !

SERBUK ?

"Woo ? Muntahin semua ! Muntahin !" teriak gua histeris.

Wonwoo jatuh kedalam pelukan gua.

Terus dia geleng pelan,"Bilang. Saya percaya peri," ujarnya pelan.

"Apaansih Woo, serius jangan bercanda !" pekik gua.

"Bilang, saya percaya peri.. Gyu," ujarnya makin pelan.

Gua ngerutin dahi,"oke. Aku percaya peri. Percaya peri. Sangat-sangat percaya peri." Ujar gua.

Cup !

Tiba-tiba Wonwoo cium bibir gua.

Melumatnya lembut. Dan tiba-tiba gua ngerasa pandangan gua silau.

Srringg !

Gua lepas ciuman karena gua panik.

IYALAH GUA PANIK.

"WOO DEMI TUHAN INI DIMANA ?!" pekik gua macem yeoja-yeoja ketemu bias.

"Welcome to fairy-tale gyu. Kami nyata," ujarnya sembari mendekap gua.

NYA..TA ?!


End file.
